cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nedland
The People's Republic of Nedland (PRN or Nedland for short) is a Communist Dictatorship located in the Gulf of Honduras. It is ruled by General Secretary of the Communist Party of Nedland, (or El Presidente for short) Edward Bartowski III. It is a small nation, but is not to be trifled with, as Clement Atlee, Dwight David Eisenhower, and George W. Bush found out. It is often described as a banana republic, or a third world nation, although it aspires to be more. A citizen of Nedland is refered to as a Nedite, the plural of which is Nedites. Geography Nedland is located in the middle of the Gulf of Honduras. The nation is a small one, with only one major city, it's capitol, Nedopolis, formerly Honduras City. Nedopolis serves as the seat of government, and is the major port of the nation. A volcano, known as Mt. Ned, formerly Mt. Honduras, is located in the center of the island, which probobally helped it form by erupting. Small villages and towns are located throughout the island. Enviroment Various tropical creatures are found there, such as parrots, crocidiles, monkeys, tapirs, and many more. One species is native to Nedland, the Nedland Parrot. Various palm trees grow on it, including coconut palms. Mt. Ned is dormant, but it sometimes spews out ash. There are many enviromentalists upon the island, as the Nedite government is strongly pro-enviroment. History Before Independance Nedland was inhabited by Mayan and Carib tribes since the 100's AD. There is a large Mayan temple complex at the seat of Mt. Ned, which regularly draws in tourists. In 1524, Spanish troops invaded the island, but were repelled by the natives, who used guerrilla tactics efficiently. Later, in 1598, Spanish troops again invaded the island and conquered the natives using offshore bombardment. They turned the island into a Spanish colony from which they could raid British merchant ships. The British invaded in 1603, but were defeated by Spanish forces. Nedland continued to be under Spanish rule for many years, under the name of Spanish East Honduras. In the Napoleonic wars, the British attacked the island, and captured it, although most people still speak Spanish there. The colony was renamed British East Honduras. In the American civil war, Honduras City was one of the British ports giving aid to Confederate vessels in the Carribean. During World War I, German troops attempted to take the island, but were stopped by British forces. During World War II, German forces again invaded, but were stopped by Americans and Soviets stationed on the island. Cold War Finally, in 1949, the Nedite resistance to British rule that had been growing since the end of World War II finally took the last British fort on the island. An angry Parliment, headed by Prime Minister Clement Atlee, was forced to grant Nedland it's independance as East Honduras. The government of Nedland was originally to be a Constitutional Monarchy, but soon, in 1950, Edward "Ned" Miles Bartowski, a 47 year old American Immigrant of the Socialist Party was elected onto the Nedite Parliment. Ned proceded to make a secret deal with the Nedite Military. In 1953, Ned was elected president of East Honduras. He proceded to order the military to execute, "Order 77", in which the military overthrew the King and Queen and declared Ned to be the Communist Dictator of the island. Ned wasted no time in renaming the nation and it's capitol after himself. Of course, this terrified the McCarthyist United States, which began placing restrictions on Nedland. Ned, terrified of a US invasion, asked the Soviet Union for help. This was the last straw for President Eisenhower, so in 1955, a US army of 10,000 men advanced on the island. Nedite troops used Soviet planes to dogfight US planes, and to bomb US bases near the island. Ned asked the Soviets, in their base on San Martinez island off the coast of Nedland, to help him, but the Soviets, wanting to keep the peace, refused. Ned accepted their standing, but he did want them to give him some money and battleships. The Soviets agreed. One year after the beginning of the invasion, after losing over 4,000 troops to Nedite forces, the US forces retreated. The Bartowski Dynasty Nedland continued to aid Communist forces throughout the Cold War. It, however, was completly free of Soviet control, and was simply allied with them. In 1977, Ned I died of a disease that hit the nation that year, and was succeded by his son, Ned II. Ned I was deeply missed. Ned II continued the policies of his father, although he couldn't be friends with the Soviets anymore, as they collapsed in 1991. Noticably, Ned II was great allies with Cuban Dictator Fidel Castro. Modern Times Finally, in 2001, Ned II was assasinated and was replaced by his son, Ned III. Ned III had several noticable events happen in his rule. The first was that, after the US invasion of Iraq, anti-American videos and notices began circulating on the Internet, some of which were thought to be created by Ned III's government. George W. Bush, President of the USA, demanded the removal of this, "propaganda". Ned III refused. Soon, in 2005, US forces had invaded and occupied the island, and installed a puppet dictatorship headed by General Roberto Martinez, a renegade general of Ned's forces. Chuck Norris, a martial arts star and law enforcement personnel from Texas was left as commander of US forces on the island. However, Norris proved to be an inefficient commander, as Nedite insurgents fought back. Within two weeks, Martinez's government was overthrown, and Ned III was restored. George W. Bush was forced accept defeat, and anti-American material continued circulating on the internet. The second event was the anouncement of the Carribean Socialist Alliance, formed of Nedland, Venezuela, and Cuba. The third event was that General Martinez, who was pardoned by Ned III, led a military coup against Ned III, but it was crushed by Nedite forces within two days. Another noticeable event happened as well: the conservative christian terrorist group, the Sons of Shining Truth, organised several car bomings on Nedite soil, leading to increased security. Government Nedland is a Communist Dictatorship headed by the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Nedland, who is currently Edward "Ned" Miles Bartowski III. The General Secretary is also known as El Presidente by the Spanish speaking population of the island. The Prime Minister is Rowan Susan Bartowski, Ned III's sister. The government of Nedland, while not totalitarian, has unlimited power. The flag of Nedland is the Same as the USSR, except that it has a huge green N in the middle of the flag. The green N on a backround of red with four fleur de lis is a symbol of the ruling Bartowski dynasty, and the seal of the nation. The national anthem of Nedland is "Socialism is Good" a Chinese song that is generaly sung in Chinese, even in the Engish and Spanish speaking Nedland. The pledge of alleigence of Nedland is as follows: "I pledge alleigence, to the flag, of the People's Republic of Nedland, and to the dictatorship for which it stands, one nation, under Ned, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." The government is not prejudiced, but you must be atheist to take the titles of General Secretary or Minister of Religion. The government, despite it's limitations, strongly supports freedom of speech, press, assembly, petition, and religion. Although the government is extremely left wing, ordinary citizens are allowed to own firearms provided that they are three things: a citizen of Nedland, an atheist, and they take the pledge of alleigence to Nedland. They also must pay a small amount more of taxes. Nedland's currency is dollars, due to Ned I's American heritage, although many people think it should be changed to pounds or pecos. Nedland's government controls the economy, as it is a socialist state, and prices are controled strictly. Nedland's government also controls the school system, where a Nedite flag hangs in every classroom, although saying the pledge of alliegence of Nedland is not required. A few critics of the Nedite government often accuse the Bartowskis of being monarchists, due to their usage of I, II, and III titles and fleur de lis. Human Rights Nedland has a very high record of human rights, even higher than the USA. The death penalty (unless the person chooses it verses life in prison) and torture are strictly against the law, and not even government agents are allowed to do them. Government sponsored assasination however, is legal, though rarely used. Drugs are strictly against the law in Nedland, and people found in possetion of them may get up to 10 years in jail if they were caught selling them. Every citizen 16 and above can join the Communist Party and become a government official, regardless of race, gender, or religion, although several jobs are off limits to non-atheists. Religion Nedland official has freedom of religion. However, there are several limits to this, as religous people are not allowed to hold several government offices. In addition, it is required that evolution be taught in public schools, and there are no private or religious schools. Prayer and bible study are illegal at public schools. Homeschooling is allowed, however. Religous people currently get 1% more taxes than the average citizen though, as stated by Nedite law. Current religous statistics show that Nedland is 89% atheist, 5% Christian, 1% Jewish, 2% voodoo, and 3% other. Atheism and Voodoo are popular amongst the military, government, and lower class, the middle class favors Judaism, and the upper class favors Christianity, including a small percentage of the Fundamentalist Sons of Shining Truth. Abortion, Embryonic Stem Cell Research, and Same-Sex Marrige are all legal in Nedland, which has made the Sons of Shining Truth fundamentalists angry enough to perform terrorist attacks on Nedland. Divorce is legal in Nedland, but adultery is illegal unless the spouse gives his or her concent. Population The population of Nedland is roughly 10 million people, 2.5 million of which live in Nedopolis, and the rest live in small towns and villages. The primary ethnicity of the nation is mestizo, with english, american, african, and native minorities. The official language of Nedland is English, although most people speak Spanish as well. The currency of Nedland is dollars, due to Ned I's American heritage. Foriegn Policy When Nedland was founded, it's government sought a good relationship with the USA. However, the strongly anti-communist US government turned it down. Nedland began having relations with the USSR in response, and the Soviets built a base on the outskirts of Nedopolis. The Soviets also had a base on San Martinez island, 2 miles to the south of Nedland. Both bases refused to take part in the fighting during the 1955 US invasion, when the USA, wishing to drive communists away from it's boarders, attacked Nedland. For the rest of the Cold War, Nedland had more favorable relations with the communists than the capitalists. Soon after the USSR collapsed, Nedland sought other allies. Currently, Nedland is part of the Carribean Socialist Alliance, which is made up of Nedland, Venezuela, and Cuba. When Nedland was breifly occupied by US forces in 2005, Venezuela and Cuba sent aid to Nedite forces. China also sent aid, as they were concerned with growing US power. Today, Nedland is offical allies with Venezuela, Cuba, China, and Vietnam, with favorable relations with Laos, the UK, Israel, France, Sweden, and Japan. Countries that are hostile to Nedland are the USA, Canada, Iran, Syria, Lebanon, Saudia Arabia, and North Korea. Nedland is also part of the Azein Axis alliance, but several prominent members question Ned III's motives. Ned III is also a critic of the Bush administration and the Republican Party in the US, and sent money to the Democratic canidates in the 2000 and 2004 US elections. Media Nedland's main news networks are Nedland News, which is neutral, and Voice of the Worker, which is communist propaganda. Both stations are government run, as well as the radio and newspaper versions of the news stations. However, no other stations are government run. Hollywood films are very popular in Nedland, and there are several film channels on the television and film reviewers in the Newspaper. US television shows regularly air on Nedite TV, as well as several South American and Carribean shows. Computer ownership is common in Nedland, and most citizens have access to the internet. Video Games and computer games are growing increasingly popular in Nedland, which has resulted in anti-video game US attorney Jack Thompson making several trips to the island. Both visits resulted in the pro-video game Nedite government forcing him to leave. Culture Nedland stubbornly resists globalization, keeping it's own national identity and culture. Sports are not as popular as they are in the USA, but large crowds still turn up to see the Nedite Dragons soccer team play other nation's soccer teams. Foods common in Nedland are Burritos, Enchiladas, Quesadias, and other Spanish style foods. A favorite of the upper class is tea, due to their British heritage. Most normal people of Nedland drink water or milk. Economy Nedland is a communist, socialist, nation, meaning that most buisnesses are controled by the government. A few companies, such as television stations, are free from government control though. Nedland recieves much oil from Venezuela, but is trying to use alternate energies. Some large products exported by Nedland are milk, tea, coconut, cigars, jewelry, fish, coal, water, and others. Most Nedites from the cities have more industrial jobs, while people in the country have agricultural jobs. The Nedite government has several anti-buisness policies, such as pollution reduction laws, animal rights laws, and labour laws. Currently, the Nedite minimum wage is $12. Compainies who pay their workers less, or mistreat workers, animals, and the enviroment will have restrictions placed on them. Because of this, McDonalds was banned from Nedland, and Disney, KFC, Burger King, and Walmart have trade restrictions. Military The Nedite Military is broken into four branches, the army, the navy, the air force, and the secret police. The commander in chief of the entire armed forces is the General Secretary of the Communist party of Nedland, who is currently Ned III. The commander in chief of the individual Nedite Army is currently Generalissimo Nicholas Bartowski, Ned III's brother, and an aggressive tactitian. The armed forces are currently numbering 2 hundred and fifty thousand troops, not including about 2 hundred and fifty agents of Nedland's secret police, the Red Police. An average soldier carries and AK-47 and a M3 Pistol with a combat knife. Snipers and rangers each carry an aditional sniper rifle. Missle troops carry missle launchers or bazookas. Red Policemen carry M3 Pistols with silencers, combat knives, and sniper rifles, as well as curved swords. The tank corps consists of tanks, and most tanks have a gun turret and two machine turrets, as well as a small rocket to launch at enemy vehicles. The navy has roughly 27 battle ships, inclucing the flagship, the NS (Nedland Ship) Ned. It also has many transport ships. The air force has many helicopters, bombers, and fighter planes. The fighter planes are mostly Chinese made MIGs, with a vairity of other planes. Ned III has a private jet, known as the Ned, with two MIG escourts. Nedland also has several cruise missles in underwater bunkers, ready to activate and defend the island. AA guns and surface to air missles defend Nedite air.